The fire nations finest
by Zoromask
Summary: A sort of retelling of Book2 from aa firenation view. I inserted two ocs too accompany Ozais angels. Ocx Ty Lee Oc X Azula one sided other ships as i go on. My first story chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first attempt at a story so please be gentle and don't flame too much. Another warning I many not be able to give you people great detail, okay? Well on with it.**

Two young men kneeled before the fire lord in his great hall, the ever present fire that blazed below his thrown raging away.

" I called you two before me this day because I need you too accompany my daughter on a mission that this very nation's existence depends on." The two boys nodded. "I am in need of your special talents." He gave the last to words emphasis.

"We understands your highness." Said the younger of the two soldiers. "My friend Sojin and I will aid the princess in any way she sees fit." He said slowly.

"Aye Lee and me cant take care of your problems." Sojin butted in rather abruptly.

The fire lord shot Sojin a rather sharp glance, causing him to wave his hands as a sign of apology . "If you complete this task you shall be paid handsomely." The fire lord pointed to door which a fire nation guard opened to reveal a large supply of gold.

The two boys jaws hit the floor as they said in unison "when do we start?"

"Immediately." said a female voice. The two boys turned too see the fire nations princess Azula. " We are setting off immediately to the earth kingdom we have lead on where my brother and uncle are located." she walked past the boys and bowed before her father. " Are you sure these two are up to the challenge" The boys looked at each other with very insulted looks on their faces.

" The boys may appear inexperienced," the insulted looks on their faces became worse. "These two are the finest warriors the fire nation has to offer. The younger of the two has won seven fire nation battle tournaments, defeating men that appeared too have far more experience than him. The older of the two is a fire bending master, close to your level." the brothers smiled.

"Very well, what are your names?" She asked

The younger brother bowed to Azula "My name is Lee."

"Mines Sojin." said the eldest of the two.

Azula nodded "Okay, gather your equipment and meet me at the docks in an hour."

The two nodded and exited the great hall. As they walked down the corridor to the outside of the estate and sighed heavily.

"Well this will be interesting." Lee said happily

"Aye lad we get to see the world and make money." Sojin replied.

_Three hours later_

Lee and Sojin approached the large royal boat that sat in the harbour. Each with a variety of weapons and equipment. Lee carrying two broadswords and a variety of other blades as well and was dressed in white robe with red pants. Sojin carrying a one massive bag and wearing a modified fire nation soldiers outfit.

"Jeez check out the princess stuff." Sojin said as he watched servants carrying on several bags.

" She is a women so she will naturally have a lot of bags." Lee said.

The two boarded the ship and got ready for the long voyage to the earth kingdom.

**A/N Yeah i kno it aint too good but its a start, Tell me what you think but be gentle dont flame**


	2. The interview

**Well its the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"I reckon this is the first time I've ever left the firenation." Lee said to Sojin as he stared out at the sea.

"Aye same here." Lee replied "I have always wanted to see the world." A firenation guard approached the two and said.

"The princess requires your presence, she is waiting for you with Lo and Li." At that the soldier walked off.

"I bet she's gonna yell at us." Sojin said.

" Why would she do that?" Lee asked.

" She's a bitch."

"True."

As they walked over to Lo and Li's platform they began to contemplate how they would divide up their worldly possessions should Azula decide to kill then for whatever reason.

"Hello your highness, how can we help you?" Lee asked, although he was working for her father Lee wanted to avoid the Azula at all costs because she wasn't what you would call pleasant.

"I believe we may have gotten off too a bad start." She began. Now this is something that Azula would never in a million billion years say, unless she had an alternate motive for saying it. "since we are going to be working together for who knows how long id like some details on you two." Lee looked to Sojin who merely shrugged.

"I got no problem with that, ask away." Sojin said.

"Very well. How old are you?"

" I'm sixteen." Lee replied quickly.

" Eighteen." Sojin said.

" How do you know each other?"

" We went to school together, we pretty much sucked at everything except the combat training, So we figured why not go into the mercenary business?"

" I see." she looked at Sojin. "What did you do to that armour." She asked pointing to his "Modified" firenation soldier uniform. The sleeve on one side stretched over his hand in a circular shape and the other sleeve was cut at the shoulder revealing his arm.

"Well I was experimenting one day with old techniques most of which involving lightning and well a thought crossed my mind " Lightning can be unpredictable, if only I could control it." So I built a kinda lightning cannon on my arm. Problem is because there is a confined space the lightning burns the hell out of my arm each time I use it."

Azula seemed interested. "A unique method." She looked to Lee "I take it from the swords attached to your belt you prefer blades."

"Well you pretty much hit the nail on the head there. My dad was a blacksmith and was pretty damn good with blades, the two I got were his pride and joy, He had a third sword but its kinda heavy to carry around with me at all times."

Azula nodded "You work with blades yet your not wearing armour, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Well my dad taught some ancient style most of the moves are based on the four bending styles and armour just tends to weigh me down when I try the more elaborate moves."

"So your a bender?"

"No, no the moves are just based on the four bending styles."

"If you dont mind me asking," Sojin began "If we are going to catch your brother, how do you intend to it?"

Azula smirked "Ill tell him that father realises he needs his family in these dark times and regrets banishing him. Then the minute he is on the ship ill take him down."

" But wont we attract some suspicion from your brother after all we aint familiar faces." Lee said.

" I will be sending you two away on special assignments."

Lee and Sojin looked at Azula with interest " Do go on." they said in unison.

"Well sojin you are too head to Omashu and find my friend Mai

she wont be hard to find. Lee your going to head to a circus thats close by to find another friend of mine Ty Lee."

"A circus?"

"Yes will that be a problem?" Azula hissed.

Lee shook his head.

"Good now each of you are too hand them these letters, under no condition are you to read these notes." Azula said as she handed the letters to the boys. "I suggest you leave immediately."

"Am I to wait at the circus or head to Omashu?" Lee asked curiously.

"Head to the city. If that's all then you will find two lifeboats you can take to the shore."

The two boys saluted the princess and walked off.

" Dude did we just get demoted to messenger boys?" Sojin asked

"I think we did." Lee replied.

"So Ill see you in omashu?"

"Aye you will." Lee extend his arm and shook Sojins good hand.

"Don't take too long I get pissed waiting around." Sojin said as he stepped cautiously into the small lifeboat.

Lee hopped into his boat and said "Ill be there, dont worry." With that lee cut the cords holding up his boat and it plummeted toward the ocean.

"Bloody show-off." Sojin said to himself as he lowered him self to the ocean.

**A/N well thats another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. A day at the circus

**Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The impossible does however happen in this chapter.**

Lee walked around the hills near Omashu looking for the circus Azula had mentioned. _"God my arms are still sore, I never should have rushed that boat ride."_ He thought to himself while rotating his arm trying to get back the feeling in it. He scanned the view of the horizon in search of the circus. _"Ah. There it is." _He thought to himself as he spied a massive red tent amongst the fields of green. As he broke into a sprint he began to wonder just what this "friend" of Azulas may be like. _"Well I hope shes nothing like Azula." _He though to himself.

As he stopped in front of the circus and walked over to a man wearing a massive top hat and ridiculous suit.

"Excuse me," Lee began politely "I am looking for someone called Ty Lee."

The man turned around and smiled warmly. "She's right over there. Are you a fan of hers by any chance?" He asked curiously.

"No, im not. Princess Azula had sent me too find her." Lee replied.

The ringleader seemed to except this answer and he wandered off to attend to whatever it is he attends to Lee turned around to see a girl clad from head to toe, which happened to be on her head at this point in time, in pink.

"_Wow." _That was the only word that popped into his mind at that time. Lee must have stood there for a few minutes before he realized he was staring at her. He shook his head clear and began to approach her.

"Excuse me are you Ty Lee?" Lee asked curiously.

"Yup, are you a fan?" She asked in a sing song tone.

"Um no. I was sent here by Azula.."

The girl instantly grinned and planted her feet in front of her face and stood up from that position before bounding directly in front of Lee, shredding his personal space in the process. "Azula!" she yelled " How is she? Did she change her hair to blonde like I said she should?" She said fairly rapid fire.

Lee was slightly nervous. He had every right to be, hes just met this girl yet shes gotten closer to him than most people he has known his entire life. So he couldn't help but blush slightly before stepping back and saying. "In order. She's fine a little grouchy and no she has black hair." Lee suddenly remembered the letter he was given. "She wanted me to give you this." he said as he rummaged through his pockets in an attempt to find the letter. Ty Lee giggled slightly at his fumbling. "Here you go." he said after finding the elusive letter.

Ty Lee opened the letter and began reading the letter. Lee found himself inspecting the girl. She was about his height, very smiley, very very flexible, she seemed slightly underweight to him. His eyes seemed to travel down her body.

"See something you like?" he heard her say breaking him from the trance she had over him. Lee visably blushed and glanced at the ground.

"So, what does the letter say?" lee asked trying to change the subject.

Ty Lee gave him a wink and said " Well Azula wants me to go with you too a place called Omashu and meet up with her there." She said. She then sighed heavily and said. "I dont really want to leave the circus though, its fun here! Do you think she would mind if I stayed here?" she asked.

"Well if your her friend then im sure she will let you stay." At that point a single thought croseed both of their minds and that was that Azual letting anyone go against her will was complete and utter _"Bullshit!"_

Lee sighed "Well I guess I got nothing more to do here, so which way is it to Omashu?"

Ty Lee seemed to pick a direction out of mid air. " About five hours that way." Lees jaw hit the floor. Not only had he not accomplished Azulas mission but he had to walk off for five hours.

Lee sighed and turned around "Well bye." He sighed as he began to trudge off into the forest.

"Wait!" He heard Ty Lee call. "I take it you dont feel like walking and a show is starting in three hours why dont you stay."

Well he had time to burn and christ knows when Azula expects him. "Aye alright ill stay for your show."

"Yay!" she then darted forward enveloping him in a bear hug. Lee blushing several shades of red slowly but surely returned the hug. "Hey whats your name anyway?"

"Its Lee." He replied simply.

She giggled, "We are the two Lees then I guess."

"Aye I suppose we are."

**Two hours later**

Time seemed to pass quite quickly when he was around her, not that he minded. He was looking forward to this show and nothing could ruin his current mood.

"Lee what are you still doing here?!" asked a very pissed off looking Azula.

Ok that could and will ruin his day.

"Well Ty Lee had suggested I stay for her show I felt it would be rude to say no." Lee said truthfully.

"Will she be accompanying us after her show?"

"No, she feels happy at the circus and wishes to stay."

"Azula!" Ty Lee yelled before running over and hugging her.

"My associate tells me you wish to stay here."

"Yes I do. Is that okay?" Ty Lee asked hopeful that Azula had learned to let others have control of their own life.

"I would never take one of my friends against their will. I will stay for your show however."

That had pretty much ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

**One hour later**

Lee watched In awe as Ty Lee slowly manoeuvred her way out to the centre of the tight rope and nervously stack chair atop chair until finally balancing atop the wobbling chairs.

"Wow." Lee breathed

"I agree," Azula chimed in. "Do you think she will fall?" she asked the ringleader.

"No." He replied simply.

"Then lets make this interesting shall we? Remove the net." Azula ordered

A look of panic spread over the ringleaders face as he mumbled " Well the thing is."

" In fact set the net on fire." Azula interrupted rudely

The ringleader obeyed and shot a stream of fire at the net which then quickly spread over the net. Ty Lee's face was dripping with sweat as she looked nervously down at the net. Lee Looked up and instantly began to fret and worry for Ty Lee's safety. Azula on the other hand had an evil smile spread across her face.

"Oooo does your circus have any dangerous animals?"

"Well our circus boasts an exotic."

"Realease them all!!" Azula commanded.

The ringleader once again obeyed and realeased several snarling beast which prowled the floor below Ty Lee.

"Dont you think this is a tad extreme?" Lee asked worry evident in his voice.

"She will be fine." Azula assured him.

Thats when it happened. She slipped. A loud scream tore through the night.

"Shit!" Lee said as he jumped down to the ring of animals. He darted forward, Dodging the large boar q-pine that charged him. Lee them leaped atop a sabre tooth mooselion's antlers and sprung into the air and in the process smashing the moose's face into the dirt. He was now in mid air above the flaming net and caught the screaming Ty Lee before crashing into the ground. Lee then leaped into the crowd as tthey began applauding loudly.

"You okay?" lee asked between pants. His reply was a sobbing Ty Lee wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Causing Lee's skin tone to change to various shades of red. As Lee lowered Ty Lee to her feet she ran out of the tent, tears flowing from her eyes.

Lee sighed then plopped down onto one of the circus seats.

"Amazing, simply amazing." said a smiling Azula. Lee shook his head in disapproval and exited the tent. He then sat on a lizard horse. Sometime later Azula approached him. "We are heading out!" She said as she mounted her lizard.

"Ill take it just the two of us are going." Lee said.

"No. Ty Lee will be coming with us." She said.

Lee then felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. "Im sticking with you guys im getting strong signs that I need a change in life."

"Would you like me to walk and you can take this lizard?" Lee asked.

"Nah, im fine with sharing," She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "Cutie." Lee gulped as she said this.

The trio then rode off. Next stop Omashu.


	4. Arrival In Omashu

**Well I am back. Try to enjoy.**

Nothing in the world could be nor should be as boring as what Sojin was going through. He was supposed to wait around for Lee and Miss priss to show up. How anyone could seem so depressing at all times was beyond him.

_Flashback_

_The flag of fire flew proudly across the castle like complex in the centre of the city. Soliders in that wonderfully crimson armour stalked around the city streets,Al though there was a problem, where the hell were all the innocent civilians? order.Back to buisness, he had to find this Mai chick. Seeing as how Azula was a royal ( pain ) he figured that this new girl would also be a royal ( maybe not a pain ). As he approached the large forbidding steel doors two spears were placed in his path._

"_What buisnees do you have here?" The guard asked in a dull monotone._

"_Got a message for a Mai." He said as he pulled the sealed scroll from his pocket. The two seemed to look at the seal for a few seconds._

"_Go ahead." They said once again in a dull monotone. He walked past the two and inspected the castle hallways as he went. Dusty, crumbly definitely Earth kingdom design. Dirt heads, he could never get the whole colour scheme they went with. Yet another pair of guards awaited him at the end of the corridor. One gestured for him to enter. Inside of the room he found a fire nation general ( or at least some sort of high ranking officer ) sitting on the massive green throne. Beside him stood a girl with a look on her face that implied that there was nothing of interest in life. He pleaded with himself hoping nay begging she was not his intended target. _

" _You should bow when in the company of royalty." Came the generals voice. Sojin rolled his eyes then gave an exaggerated bow. _

"_Sorry." he said simply before straightening up. " I got a message_ _for Mai from Princess Azula." he said as he approached the general. The girl to his side held out her hand and gestured for him to give her the note. Well he had lost his ambition, miss depression was on his side._

_End Flashback_

Well maybe Lee has had to put up with some weird ass partner. Yeah he is probably having a terrible time, Sojin imagined to himself.

_Elsewhere_

"_Concentrate focus on the road ahead." _Lee thought to himself as he tried to get his mind off the girl wrapped around his shoulders. Her warm breath on the back of his neck was constantly sending shivers throughout his body and her breasts pressed against his back gave him a warm feeling all over. He really needed to get off this lizard soon. He always remembered one thing Sojin had told him. "Leave affection out of this job, it only makes things harder." spoken like a man fresh from heart break. Still this girl was making it to hard to feel no attachment.

"So." She said her warm breath against his ear causing him to shudder slightly. "How did you end up joining this mission?" she asked as she mover hear head so that her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Well, Azula's father had a contract out promising world travel and a massive pay day. So me and my partner signed up figuring we would get to see the world in all its splendour. Plus im short on gold pieces." He admit as if it were an achievement. She nodded slightly.

"You got any family or anyone waiting back home for you? A girlfriend." That was a tad personal he thought to himself.

"Well. No, just sojin, he's kinda like a brother to me. He is in Omashu right now. Plus with our work im not had time for a girl and its one of my partners rules not to pick up any on missions." Wait why on Earth was he telling her all this? They just met a few hours ago. He heard her make a sort of humming sound as if she was thinking of something.

"Maybe you could join the circus. Its a lot of fun plus you can see the world without having to get politics involved." she let out a little laugh. "Plus we could spend more time together." He instantly stiffened at the thought of this ( In more than one place) she was seriously making Sojins advice harder to follow.

"How about you?" Lee asked. "You got anyone back home."

She made a slight puffing sound "Far too many people back home." She said in a rather sad tone. "So I ran off to the circus to find new people. Different. People." She seemed to emphasise the word different.

" The city is coming up." Azulas voice called from just ahead of them.

_Castle tower_

Sojin drummed his fingers against the railing in front of him when he saw something exiting the trees ahead of Omashu. He puled a small telescope from his pocket. " And Lee said I would never use this." He chuckled to himself happily. "Lesse there's Azula, now where's Lee?" He asked himself as he looked at the trees happily awaiting Lee and the freak he would be paired with. His jaw hit the floor. He got doom and gloom and he got some happy smiley girl wrapped around his shoulders. Not. Fair. He stomped his way out of the castle to _Greet_ Lee.

The large stone gates opened in a somewhat ceremonious way. Lee looked around the city, any and all influenece of the Earth kingdom had been torn away from the city, banners displaying the symbol of fire flew proudly in their place almost as if they had always been there. Lee cast his eye over to the castle tower and noticed a high scaffolding slightly to the East of it, not to mention Sojin exiting the large castle door followed closely by a black haired girl. Lee noticed a slight look of anger on Sojin's face, must have kept him waiting too long.  
"Mai!" Ty Lee yelled from over his shoulder breaking his eardrum in the process. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she gracefully preformed a handstand on his shoulders before hopping off and running towards Mai.

"Mai! How are you? What have you been up to?" Ty Lee yelled in an excited fashion as she cartwheeled around Mai and embraced her in a hug. Mai let out a loud sigh, but smiled all the same.

"Im fine. Politics." Came a reply in a simple monotone, That inspired the world to just give up.

" Lee." Sojin said in a joyful voice as he came over. "You lucky lucky bastard." He said in a feirce wisper. Lee raised his eyebrow in confusion. " How can you be so lucky? You get that curvy chick over there wrapping herself around your shoulders." Sojin looked over at Ty Lee and let out a wolf whistle. Lee quickly gave him a swift kick to the head, as Ty lee turned around and gave Lee a wink. Sojin slowly raised himself to his feet and noticed the slight tinge of red on Lee's cheeks and he grinned.  
"No way. Could it be my little Lee has his first crush." Sojin wiped his eye wiping away an imaginary tear. "I have never been prouder of you." The red on Lees cheeks got much darker.

"Its not like it matters, you wont let me do anything on missions." He gave Sojin a stern face and said "My one rule Lee. Never pick up women they are a major distraction." He said in mock imitation. Sojin's eye twitched slightly, and he slapped his forehead.

"First. I do not sound like that. Second. Since when do you listen to me? Third. That rule is not official, it has to be written down to be official." Sojin listed off. Lee gave Sojin an awkward look.

"So are you giving me permission to go out with her? Not that im interested in her anyway." Sojin nodded and then said.

"Well I have my eye on someone and it would be unfair for you to not have any fun." Lee scanned his eyes over the two remaning women of the group. One looked like she could never and would never smile and the other well the other most likely was not human.

"Ok, which one is it?" Sojin sighed and pointed at Azula. Lee fell from the lizard as he spluttered and claimed he was not laughing.

As the day went on the gang learned that the city had been evacuated because of a case of something called pentapox, soud of balls in other word. When the citizens had left the generals son had somehow been kidnapped. The avatar was to appear very soon and trade the boy for the ruler of the city. Who was safely encased in an all metal cage.

"Look." Lee began "A life is a life we have to let this trade go through we need to save the poor kid." Lee said his idea getting nods from the rest of the gang.

"Still." Azula butted in "This may be the best chance to catch the avatar off guard." Azula paced up and down in front of the general. " Your son may be in danger but we are confident we can save him and stop the avatar." She stopped and crossed her hands behind her back, trying to look very professional and succeeding at that.

The genral massage his temple and let out a loud sigh. "Just save my son, please."

"He's in good hands mate, well hand in my case." Sojin said happily. No one else seemed to get the humour, Sojin seemed to shrink into himself at that point to get away from glaring eyes.

_Some time later _

Lee and Ty Lee were sitting on a support beam just below king Bumi awaiting the imminent arrival of the Avatar. He found his eyes trailing her body again. He had to admit she was overly happy and cheery but he didnt mind that too much it was a vast improvement on the other two ladies. She was simply amazing, she always seemed to move around with such grace, it was no wonder she was a circus preformer. He scanned her figure, he loved the clothes she wore a pink shirt that showed off her smooth stomach and gave a nice outline of certain other aspects of her body, not that he cared about that in any way, he was above all else a gentleman he needed to like women for their personality not their beautiful bodies. Her personality was still lovely. No, bad thoughts Lee bad thought's. You are on a mission for the bloody king you have to stay focused. It didnt help that she seemed to get close to him each time they were alone, like right now for instance she was snuggled up next to him her arm wrapped around his. His eye had reached her chest but he quickly moved them down to her smooth stomach and tiny waist.

"Lee, are you starring at me?" She asked already knowing the answer. Cheek quickly spread to his cheeks and looked out at the city.  
"No. Of course not." he said as she giggled happily and snuggled closer to him. "Why are you hanging onto me anyway? If you can walk a tight rope you can stay on a beam."

"Well I fell off last time, so im nervous." She said with no indication of nerves in her voice.

" That was because of the dangerous animals and fire theres nothing that could make you lose your focus here." Any other day of the week he would enjoy this treatment, but he had a job to do and if Sojin was being distracted by Azula then he needed to be the one voice of reason.

"Well there's always you cutie." She said while leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed and stiffened.

They heard footstep's above them, it was time for a the first round against the Avatar.

**A/N**

**Yeah a bit of a cliffhanger ending, but everyone does it. So I would also like to thank Viacona Arushi for being my first subscriber. You rock!**


End file.
